


Run

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Walk on the Moon (1999)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extramarital Affairs, Other, Rare Fandoms, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Allison sees her mother at Woodstock.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Walk on the Moon' nor am I profiting off this.

Someone screams in her ear. Allison inhales the funk of too little deodorant, sweat and weed. Bodies are pressing in on her. One of her friends is pulling her arm, because they want to be closer to the band. 

Her mother is here. Her mother is here with a man. 

The man is nothing like her father. No strong arms or shoulders. No sharp eyes. What does she see in him? Is that what she sees in him? 

Defeated, her friends shrug and move off. Allison will either wobble after them eventually or get her own ride home. 

She runs.


End file.
